Disruptor
The disruptor is a protoss ground mechanized heavy artillery unit that deals high area damage. It was introduced in Legacy of the Void. Overview thumb|The disruptor Disruptors are Purifier devices controlled by a high-levelBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. artificial intelligence that is capable of fluent speech.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 31, 2015 The disruptor floats above the ground, and looks somewhat benign to terran eyes, but it remains a deadly weapon of war. Indeed, disruptors are among the most deadly of protoss armaments. Disruptors generate energy spikes to wreck havoc against swaths of ground forces.2015-09-13, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Launches Nov 10, 2015. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-15 Originally, by supercharging their power cores, disruptors could become invulnerable, turning its physical form into energy for a short period of time and erupting in a destructive blast. In this version, the disruptor was most vulnerable right after detonation. However, this put undue stress on the disruptor's systems and hull. Further improvements were made to the design of the disruptor, allowing its solarite reactor to hurl directed spheres of unstable energy.Legacy of the Void: Disruptor, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2016-06-06 By 2512, the Daelaam had improved upon the disruptor's design, allowing it to deliver an explosion with a blast radius of three kilometers.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. History The disruptor was created under the Purifier Program. By 2505, the Terran Dominion had obtained surveillance images of the unit in action. In the event of seeing the war machine on the battlefield, marine companies were advised to quickly disperse, with recommendations to engage in a swift counterattack after the detonation of its purification nova. The Tal'darim often scoffed at the Daelaam's choice of weaponry, but they were quick to seize and repurpose as many disruptors as they could as such destructive power was too great to ignore.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void''. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Game Unit Legacy of the Void |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |race=Protoss |image=Disruptor SC2 Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Disruptor SC2-LotV DevGame2.jpg |imgsize2=250px |imgdesc2= |faction= Purifier Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) |campname=''Co-op Missions'' |baseunit= |role=Heavy artillery support |useguns=Solarite reactor |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 (LotV) 120 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas=150 (LotV) 120 (Co-op Missions) |supply=3 |campcost= |time=36 |produced=Robotics facility |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Robotics bay |hotkey= |speed=3.15 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=100 |shieldregen= |hp=100 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Phase Disruptor (Co-op only) |gun1strength=9 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.75 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The disruptor is an armored-mechanical unit. The disruptor is extremely potent versus any force that clumps its units together, as well as against worker lines.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18.Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. It can be countered with skilled micromanagement. The disruptor's attack inflicts damage on friendly units as well as hostile targets. Abilities Upgrades Co-op Missions Fenix can build disruptor in Co-op Missions. Unlike normal disruptors, these disruptors have an auto-attack, and will automatically use purification nova on a target area. These disruptors can be upgraded to permanently cloak, and explode twice in the same target area. Disruptors can be utilized by Amon's forces. Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Disruptor Quotations Development Notes The disruptor appears to use a model similar to the canceled replicant unit. Images File:ForgedDisruptor SC2SkinImage.jpg|Tal'darim disruptor skin File:Disruptor SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Tal'darim disruptor profile References Category:StarCraft II Protoss units Category:Purifiers